bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Piruk
Piruk was a Le-Matoran and a member of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Piruk's early life, other than the fact that he was at one time sent to Karzahni's homeland and rebuilt into smaller form and given some Shredder Claws. Eventually, he was sent to the Southern Continent, which would in turn be sent up to Aqua Magna's surface by the Great Cataclysm. Arrival of the Piraka Piruk found Zaktan's canister washed up on the beach. The Piraka did nothing to help his poor nerves with his cold voice and strange, shifting body, and Piruk ran away, telling the Piraka he would get someone to help. After all but six of the Matoran had been enslaved, the newly formed resistance team decided on sending Piruk into the Piraka Stronghold where he witnessed Zaktan in conversation with the contents of the Crystal Vat and then Zaktan attacking Avak, who disturbed him. Piruk returned to the group's hideout with this disturbing information. The Resistance Team later stole a Zamor Sphere from Vezok, while the group waited for Balta to return with the Zamor. After the Toa Nuva fought the Piraka and lost, The Resistance team, without Balta, then did battle with the Toa Nuva whom they did not trust until Balta arrived and stopped the fighting. The 12 heroes eventually joined forces and headed for the Piraka Stronghold. They burst into the virus chamber where Brutaka and five Piraka were. Brutaka then brought down all twelve heroes in a single attack, strengthened by the power of the Antidermis. Piruk was later interrogated with the others in the Chamber of Truth. However, they managed to escape and met up with the new Toa Inika. Together, they split up and headed in three teams to cure the infected Matoran of the Antidermis virus. Piruk went with Velika, Kongu, and Nuparu. They were successful in infiltrating the stronghold, and met up inside. When the Piraka and Brutaka attacked again, this time the Voya Nui Resistance Team separated and began to search for the Toa Nuva. The Matoran found and freed the Toa Nuva. Afterwards, Axonn summoned the entire Matoran population of Voya Nui, leading them into the Nui Caves in preparation for the descent of Voya Nui to the Southern Continent after the Toa Mahri destroyed The Cord. After living on the Southern Continent for a while he evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna. Personality Though this Le-Matoran was not the bravest of Matoran, he was loyal to his friends and more capable than he gave himself credit for. Piruk often sharpened his claws as a nervous habit. Powers and Tools Piruk could sneak in and out of enemy bases to gather information for the Voya Nui Resistance Team very easily. He was the group's best spy. If he was caught, his Shredder Claws could rip through solid metal and make an escape route. The claws were attached to his hands; he could not remove them. Set Information *Piruk was released in 2006. *Piruk's set number is 8723. *Piruk has 27 pieces. Trivia *The infected Matoran the Piraka used in Matoran Escape resemble Piruk, but in brown and black, with a touch of red. Kanohi for these figures seemed to be in corrupted color patterns. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Matoran Escape'' - Non-canon appearance *''Voya Nui Online Game'' - Non-canon appearance *''Piraka Online Animations'' - Non-canon appearance *''Inika Island Assault'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' - Mentioned only *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned only Category:Mahiki Wearers